


Worldbuilding 7: A Day in the Life of Sam Guthrie

by JoAsakura



Series: X-Force: Mutant Crimes Investigation Unit [7]
Category: MCIU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldbuilding 7: A Day in the Life of Sam Guthrie

A Day In the Life of Sam Guthrie

5:30 AM:

Sam likes these first few moments of waking up better than almost anything. He's a morning person and when he first opens his eyes, the day is filled with promise. And in those first few moments, it's easy to not remember that he has uncountable mornings ahead of him.

That prospect, after the first few moments, the weight of immortality, brings him back down after those first few moments, and he taps out his one Camel for the day with a soft sigh.

His apartment smells like the perfume that Lila had bought on one of the Skrull colony worlds- alien spices and musk, and his sheets smell like sex and the faint whiff of ozone where she teleported back home after their intergalactic booty call. It makes him smile before the scent of the cigarette blots it all out.

He'd picked up the habit in the mines, the communal behaviour of the smoke break, and he's never quite been able to shake it, although he has cut down, for all the good or bad it'll do.

6:45 AM:

One jog later. Blonde curls clinging sweaty to his face as he multi-tasks: making an omelette and reading his email. Two lolcat forwards from Ric from the night before, a brief message from Tabby snapped from her mobile that says "OMG, broccoli kill!" and a photo of some weird vegetable guys that her new team is fighting, and one email from Crule, capslock and crazy, taunting him.

At least Sam assumes it's taunting. Crule's never quite mastered things like typing or spelling for that matter, so his emails are largely gibberish. Sam doesn't have the heart to condemn him to the spam filter, though, if only because the subject lines, "CIVARD! DIUE!" make him laugh.

7:30 AM

Flying to work. Sam loves to fly, the wind rushing past the protective sheath of kinetic energy his power generates, Manhattan spreading out around him. His route to work's logged in with the city, so he doesn't have any awkward collisions with police or news choppers, after that one time.

Sometimes, he balances his power so he can hang in the air, just for a moment, and take in the whole of it.

He truly does love to fly.

8:00 AM

It's not hyperbole to say that Sam loves Cable. It's a complicated, tangled thing. Brother, Father-figure, Leader, and a tiny touch of something more carnal that Sam acknowledges, but has no real desire to explore.

He knows that there's something mutual in it as well. Cable's kept a good job of keeping it under wraps, but it's leaked out here and there, especially when Nate's been in his cups. And Sam knows that sometime, far in his future and long in Cable's past, their roles are reversed. Time travel stuff makes his head hurt, but he can't help but feel a combination of annoyance and pride at the whole thing.

8:10 AM

Ten minutes into the morning briefing, and Tabby's messaging him with pictures of exploding koalas. He really needs to remember to ask her about this team she's on. It reminds him of the old X-Force days when they were more about blowing things up.

There's grumbling in the ranks today. Part of the team is being diverted to security and crowd control for a speech being given by the first openly mutant mayoral candidate in New York. With Jimmy, Terry, 'Star and Adam on detail, Cable's shuffling around who's paired with whom and Guy looks terrified as Thornn looks him dead in the eye and licks her long, sharp teeth.

Fortunately, the current caseload is light, which means Cable asks for volunteers to go speak at some of the schools that border Mutant Town. Sam volunteers himself and Rictor for the job, if only to keep Ric from obsessing about the fact that his mortal enemy is spending the entire day with his boyfriend.

3:30 PM

Sam has forgotten just how exhausting spending an entire day with Rictor is. While Sam considers himself a real go-getter, the truth is, he's very laid back. Ric is high-strung and prone to dramatics, no less now than when they were holing up in abandoned bases and safehouses back in the day.

But the kids love him and his powers make a geology lesson at one of the schools they visit a real hoot. Plus, even though Sam's fought to tone down his Kentucky twang, in New York, his drawl reads "southern redneck hick". The soft lilt of Ric's spanish accent hits alot closer to home for many of the kids.

Their last visit gets cut short when Cypher sends out an all-call for support. As feared, the speech has turned into a riot. With Siryn using her sonics for crowd control and Jimmy protecting the candidate, that's left 'Star and Adam to chase after no fewer than three potential gunmen and a handful of other instigators while regular police arrest the rest of the rioters.

5:15 PM

One of Jamie's dupes bids Sam a good evening as he relieves Doug in monitor duty. Sam and Doug sit down over coffee and review the days events. Cable's got another senate hearing to go to about the admissibility of evidence obtained by mutant powers and it's their job to give him as much ammunition as possible.

The rest of the team's been let go for the night, even though technically they're all on call. 'Star lost three teeth in the earlier altercation and Guy's nearly catatonic from spending the day with Thornn.

Everyone's cranky, most of them are going out for drinks. Jimmy's going on about Deadpool.

Just another day at the office.

7:00 PM

Sitting in the pub, Sam watches them, his teammates. After a few drinks, he gets melancholy. In twenty years, in fifty, will any of them still be alive? In one hundred years, maybe Shatterstar's healing factor will grant him a lifespan like Logan's. Maybe Darwin's constantly evolving physiology will stave off the years.

He wonders how many of his friends he'll be burying and when. And his siblings? Will Paige be able shuck away time like her skin?

In a thousand years, he'll meet Cable. Those centuries in between, Sam wonders what they'll be.

Sam loves his team. He loves his family.

He dreads the years to come.

10:30 PM

Sam stinks like whiskey and his ears ring from a few rowdy rounds of karaoke. It's kind of terrifying how tone deaf most of them are. Another message from Tabby. Another gibbering capslock rant from Crule.

No Alpha Centauri booty call from Lila for that night, just Sam and his thoughts and he wonders, until he falls asleep, just how he's supposed to do this for another thousand years.


End file.
